Solos, la oportunidad perfecta
by hirano23
Summary: Robin y Franky se quedaron solos en el Sunny Go mientras los demás nakamas se adentran en la isla a la que llegaron, es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer los pendientes que tengan. No se hacer summary así que si desean mejor léanlo.


**Solos, la oportunidad perfecta.**

-¡Una isla al frente!- se escucho por todo el barco de los mugiwara, era la voz de Ussop quien estaba de vigía en turno.

Todos los Mugiwara se emocionaron al escuchar dichas palabras pues hacia ya varias semanas que no tocaban tierra firme, Luffy fue el primero en subir a la cabeza del Sunny para observar la isla mencionada, su sonrisa se amplió en su rostro al pensar en las aventuras que en ella le esperaban.

Una vez llegaron a la costa anclaron el Sunny; Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Brook corrieron hacia la playa emocionados, pero el aura asesina de Nami los freno en seco. Los chicos no tuvieron más opción que regresar a la orilla de la isla como cachorros regañados.

-Muy bien chicos, iremos a la ciudad a reabastecernos, necesitamos comida ya que cierto hombre de goma se ha terminado casi todo.- Luffy sonrió inocentemente como siempre. –También como no sabemos qué tipo de peligros hay en la isla debemos de hacer guardia en el Sunny.-menciono Nami a los demás tripulantes.

-Pero Nami eso no es justo ahí que ir todos juntos.- reprocho Luffy a la pelirroja, pues él quería estar junto a toda su tripulación.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero el Sunny también es importante. Dime ¿cómo te sentirías si le pasara algo al barco?- regaño la chica al pelinegro.

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes Luffy yo me quedare a cuidarlo.- el chico fue interrumpido por Franky antes de que siguiera la discusión con Nami, sabía que si les dejaba continuar no acabarían pronto.

-Pero Franky ahí que ir a divertirnos todos juntos.- puchereo el chico de goma. – Lo sé, pero necesito hacerle unas reparaciones al Sunny Go para que quede ¡SUPER! y esta ocasión es perfecta ya que el barco esta inmóvil.- se excuso el cibort.

-Entiendo.- los ojos del capitán se ocultaron bajo el sombrero de paja ante el comentario de Franky. –Que se le puede hacer, todo sea por el bien del Sunny Go.- sonrió nuevamente el moreno.

-Yo también me quedo capitán.- dijo Robín

-¡¿Eh?! Y tú porque quieres quedarte.- cuestiono el capitán a su nakama.

Robín como ya de costumbre sonrió antes de responder a la pregunta realizada. –Necesito revisar algunos de mis libros.- dijo sin más la chica.

-Pero si has estado leyendo durante todo el viaje.- reprocho el capitán, a lo que Robín respondió con una simple sonrisa.

-¡Robín no digas eso, yo quería ir de compras contigo!- se quejo ahora la chica pelirroja.

-Lo lamento, esta vez tendrás que ir con alguien más, necesito hacer eso y creo que es la oportunidad perfecta.- la ojiazul sonrió de su forma acostumbrada.

-Está bien, entonces le pediré a Chopper que me haga compañía esta vez, te traeré algo de regreso.- Los demás mugiwaras se dieron vuelta adentrándose en la isla.

En cuanto dejaron de divisar a sus nakamas, Robín y Franky regresaron a bordo del Sunny tenían que hacer sus labores y entre más rápido mejor. El peliazul se acerco a Robín poniéndose los lentes en la cabeza.

-Bien Robín, yo me iré al taller a hacer las reparaciones necesarias, no creo tardar más de 1 hora, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo y será un ¡SUPER! Placer ayudarte.- dijo el hombre del tanga.

-Claro, yo me preparare, es bueno saber que no tardaras.- expreso Robin a su compañero demostrándole una de sus habituales sonrisas.

Cada uno de ellos tomo su camino a realizar sus labores, al cabo de una hora y quince minutos Franky estaba terminado con las reparaciones del Sunny Go, se encontraba el su habitación guardando todo lo que había utilizado, a pesar de ser un chico era bastante cuidadoso con sus herramientas, cada cosa en su lugar.

-¡SUPER! ¡Au! todo ha quedado listo, el barco de los sueños no puede estar dañado.- se alagaba el cibort por su buen trabajo, se encontraba sin sus mejoras puestas, se veía como cuando conoció a los mugiwaras. TOC, TOC, TOC (supongamos que es el sonido cuando se llama a la puerta XD) El chico se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero por una extraña razón se detuvo. Quizá era por el hecho de estar sin sus mejoras puestas.

-¿Franky has terminado ya?- del otro lado de la puerta se escucho la voz de la pelinegra llamando a su nakama.

-Claro, he tardado más de lo que pensé pero ya todo está ¡SUPER!- respondió el, pero aun sin abrir la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?- cuestiono la joven morena.

-¡¿eh?! ¡Ah! Si por supuesto.- entorpecido Franky abrió por fin la puerta, no sabía el porqué, pero algo le había frenado a abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta la puerta la morena se adentro en la habitación observando hacia todos lados detallando con la mirada lo pulcro de dicha habitación.

-¿Y tú ya has terminado?

-Sí, hace un momento.- respondió ella sin prestar atención a su compañero, ni tampoco en que no tenía sus mega brazos.

- Y… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Robín?- cuestiono a su interlocutora, ella simplemente dirigió su mirada a los ojos negros de él y dibujo una sonrisa socarrona.

-Por supuesto.- Robín cruzo sus brazos, dejando extrañado a Franky, pues el sabia que esa era su pose para cuando un combate.

-¡10 fleur!- 10 brazos fleur aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo del de pelo azul haciendo que el hombre de la sorpresa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

-¿¡EH ROBIN QUE TE PASA!?- pregunto el cibort desde el piso a la chica, intento levantarse, pero los brazos fleur se lo impedían.

Robín sonrió ante la pregunta de su compañero.- Tú fuiste quien pregunto si podías ayudarme en algo y de hecho si puedes ufufufu.

-¿¡AH!? Como es que podría ayudarte en esta posición?

-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo entenderás.- lentamente la chica se estaba acercando a Franky, sus caderas se contoneaban de tal manera que las olas del mar parecían quietas ante ellas, Franky trago en seco, no sabía porque pero se estaba poniendo nervioso, la situación no era la más grata para él y ni mencionar la posición en la que se encontraba.

-¡cuatro fleur!- dijo la pelinegra y cuatro brazos aparecieron en su cuerpo, dos en su cadera y dos en sus hombros, las dos de sus hombros estaban quitando la blusa negra que en ese momento portaba la mujer dejando al descubierto un sostén blanco, al mismo tiempo las otras dos manos de sus caderas soltaban la falda blanca de ella mostrando una fina tanga blanca a juego con el sostén antes mencionado. El rostro de Franky no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban vislumbrando y unas finas gotas de sangre comenzaban a salir de sus orificios nasales.

-Ro…Ro… ¡AU! Robín… pero en que… en que… en que estas pensando?- tratando de articular algo coherente Franky observaba desde el piso el delicioso cuerpo que Robín le estaba mostrando, no entendía el porqué, pero ahí estaba ella frente a él desnudándose de a poco.

-Estoy pensando en ser tuya.- la mirada decidida de la mujer hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Franky. –Sabes, desde hace mucho que me atraes, para ser más exacta desde que estuvimos en Enies Loby, no he dejado de pensar en ti, cada noche que te pienso toco este cuerpo imaginando que son tus manos las que me están tocando y te observo a cada momento del día inclusive durante las noches.- las manos Fleur de Robín continuaban con la labor encomendada sacando lentamente la ropa interior de su cuerpo, mientras que Franky no cavia de la sorpresa que le había causado la revelación hecha por su compañera, tenía la boca tan abierta como le era posible a su robótico cuerpo.

-Te hare mío.- el cuerpo desnudo de Robín ya estaba a escasos centímetros de Franky sus redondos y grandes senos se movían al compas de sus caderas era un andar tan erótico y sensual que ningún hombre se le podría resistir.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SUUUUPEEEEEERRRRR!- Franky forzó los brazos Fleur que le sostenían liberándose de ellos, Robín dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa y los brazos fleur desaparecieron, los ojos negros de hombre del tanga se ensombrecieron, se paro frente a Robín de manera imponente, la mujer se puso nerviosa, no contaba con que él se soltaría de su fuerte agarre, una pequeña gota de sudor cayo por su cara dando a conocer lo inquietante de la situación, ahora era ella quien estaba fuera del juego.

Franky se abalanzo sobre la mujer, Robín cerro sus ojos esperando algún reproche, pero este no llego, al contrario, sintió los fuertes brazos del cibort alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Tú también me gustas.- dijo Franky al oído de Robín. La separo un poco de su pecho y le miro a los ojos, los hermosos ojos azules de la mujer brillaron ante la mirada de su compañero y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ahora creo que es mejor que te vistas, después hablaremos de nuestros sentimientos.- Franky separo a la pelinegra de él y se dio la vuelta.

-Eso no, dije que serás mío.- la mujer tomo a Franky del hombro y se pego de nueva cuenta al cuerpo del peliazul.

-Si es lo que quieres entonces lo tendrás.- Franky se acerco al cuerpo de ella, la levanto por las nalgas con sus grandes manos pegándola más a si, atrapo los labios de la morena con los suyos causando una danza con sus labios y una batalla con sus lenguas, las sensaciones causadas por ese ardiente beso eran tantas que el cuerpo de Franky clamaba por atención, Robín noto la enorme erección de Franky entre sus piernas. Ella rompió el beso acabando con la batalla librada.

-Necesitas que te ayude con eso.- afirmo la morena acariciando el pene de Franky por encima del tanga negro del moreno lo que causo un respingo en él.

-¡Au! Si fueras tan amable.- le hablo de forma sugerente el cibort.

Lentamente Fnaky bajo a Robín al piso, ella se inclino hasta quedar de rodillas frente al moreno, poso sus manos en el tanga negro bajándoselo hasta lograr que este cayera al piso, el pene de franky clamaba por un poco de atención, estaba bastante hinchado por la presión de la sangre acumulada en el debido a la excitación, Robín tomo el miembro entre sus manos y lo acerco a su rostro, lo rozo con la punta de su lengua estremeciendo de esta forma el cuerpo del ojinegro, el espasmo realizado lograron que una sonrisa surcara el rostro de la mujer, ya que esta reacción le había dicho que él sentía placer. Franky ya no podía esperar más, tomo a robín por la cabeza e hizo que ella engullera su enorme miembro, moviendo su cadera acompasado a la cabeza de ella, los movimientos eran tales que Robín casi se atragantaba con dicho falo.

-¡ahh! Robín… ¡ahh! esto se siente… ¡ahh!... ¡ SUPER!- Franky gemía entre cortado, ya que las mamadas que le estaba proporcionando su compañera le eran de extremo placer. Tanto que estaba a punto de llegar a su punto máximo.

-¡Robín… me voy a correr!- dijo él para que ella dejara su tarea. ¡Me vengo Robín!- pero ella no dejaba de lamer y chupar el pene del peliazul. -¡ahhh!- fue lo único que se escucho de la voz ronca de Franky al dejar salir todo el semen de su pene en la boca de su bella compañera.

Robín se separo del pene de Franky, sonrió y abrió la boca dejando ver todo el semen derramado en ella, volvió a cerrar la boca y trago, de nueva cuenta abrió la boca mostrando que ya no había nada. Franky solo sonrió al ver dicho acto.

-Ahora es turno de que me complazcas a mi.- Robín se tumbo en el piso separando sus piernas y abriendo sus labios vaginales con sus manos. –Anda, es solo para ti.- espeto con voz seductora.

Franky se acerco a ella con su pene erecto entre sus manos, lo froto por fuera de la vagina de Robín causando espasmos en el cuerpo de la mujer, solo la estaba provocando, tomo con su mano derecha uno de los senos de ella masajeándolo sugerentemente, dirigió su boca hacia el otro seno y comenzó a lamer con suavidad, Robín solo reprimía algunos gemidos, pero no lograba reprimirlos del todo pues pequeños suspiros escapaban entre besos y caricias.

-Por favor ya no aguanto más te necesito dentro.- suplico la morena a su compañero, el sonrió socarronamente había logrado su cometido; que ella clamara por su miembro.

Las palabras sobraban, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tomo su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en la cavidad de ella. La estocada era tan lenta que ella se desespero, se levanto del piso y se abalanzo sobre el hombre tumbándolo de nuevo. Ella subió al miembro de Franky dejándose caer en el, introduciéndolo de tajo en su vagina, la sensación fue tal que no pudo reprimir que un fuerte gemido escapara de sus labios.

Por su parte Franky se sentía en la gloria, las paredes vaginales de Robín se acoplaban a la perfección con su miembro y este calmante por mas comenzó con su vaivén, tomo a la chica por la cintura haciendo que subiera y bajara frenéticamente, las envestidas eran tales que los senos de Robín se sacudían como nunca antes lo habían hecho, Robín ya no pudo continuar ocultando su placer, de forma descarada gemía pidiendo por mas y mas.

-Franky por favor te detengas….- era lo único que salía de su boca, además de los gemidos escandalosos y palabras tan vulgares que Franky nunca hubiera imaginado que podrían salir de la boca de la linda Robín.

Los papeles cambiaron y esta vez Franky estaba encima de Robín, envistiendo con fuerza la húmeda cavidad de la morena, ambos cuerpos ya estaban por demás sudados y los sonidos que se escuchaban al chocar sus cuerpos eran de los más vulgares, la frenética danza lasciva estaba por terminar, el clímax ya estaba cerca para ambos.

-Franky… ¡ahhh! Ya no puedo… ¡mmmm! Estoy a punto….¡ahh!

-¡ahh! Yo estoy igual.- decía él aun envistiendo con fuerza.

-¡Me vengo! - ¡AU, SUUUPPPEEEERRRR!

El grito de ambos se escucho por todo el Sunny Go, Franky cayo rendido entre los pechos de Robín, aun jadeando ella abrazo el cuerpo de su amado deseando repetir la acción recién terminada.

-¡Hey Robín, Franky ya regresamos!- gritaba entusiasmado el capitán de Sunny Go.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa aquí Robin-chuaww!?- dijo el rubio cocinero al ver a su linda morena siendo abrazada por el Cibort de pelo azul.

-¡oh capitán bienvenidos!- Robín ignoro rotundamente la pregunta del chico rubio.

-¡hey Luffy ya todo está listo para zarpar cuando quieras!- sonrió de oreja a oreja el ojinegro sin soltar ni un segundo a su amada Robín.

-Robín, podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso cuando no estuvimos?- pregunto la navegante a su amiga.

-Solo digamos que me di cuenta de lo grande que es Franky.- expresó la pelinegra.

-¡AU! Y que tenemos mucho en común.- secundo Franky.

-Estaremos juntos a partir de ahora como pareja.- después de decir esto Robín tomo el rostro de franky y le beso, ante la mirada atónita de algunos, el llanto de Sanji y de un feliz Luffy.


End file.
